


The CEO

by princess_evans_addict



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, CEO AU, F/M, Romance, dating the boss, sexy steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 06:31:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17054939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_evans_addict/pseuds/princess_evans_addict
Summary: Steve Rogers knows what he wants. Cold, calculating, and above all a loner, no one crosses his path. As the youngest, most successful CEO in New York, he rules the city and those in it. (Y/N) is an intern- nothing in comparison to the CEO. But attraction doesn’t lie, and you don’t hold back when you want to be heard. Your different behavior should get you fired, but time and time again you find yourself falling under his protection… and into his heart. Written for @after-avenging-hours’ AU challenge.





	1. The CEO

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been selected as Mr. Roger’s new intern. Please arrive at Stark Industries promptly at 8 AM to file the necessary paperwork._

The words circle my head in a relentless tandem, reminding me of what I’ve just accomplished. To even go inside Stark Industries is an honor, and now that Steven Rogers himself has made a personal office inside, it’s an even bigger reward. Stark and Rogers used to be enemies until the last year, and their friendship has grown to where they work hard together to run all of New York. Rogers is the muscle, Stark is the brains.

It’s a blessing that I’m on the right side.

The taxi stops in front of the foreboding building, and once I step inside I see Virginia Stark waiting for you, tapping away on her tablet. “Good, you’re here. We have some paperwork for you before we can get you started.” Without waiting she turns and walks towards the elevator, leaving me to almost jog after her. “FRIDAY, to Roger’s floor. Tell him we’re ready.”

“FRIDAY?” I ask, confused. Everything in Stark tower is secret, and only the lucky ones get to learn about it.

“Mr. Stark’s AI unit,” She says dismissively, finally looking up from the tablet. “You’re very impressive, (Y/N). You certainly stood out.”

I shift a bit, unsure if it’s a compliment or not. “Thank you…”

Mrs. Stark smiles. “Relax, it’s a good thing. Especially for someone like Steve Rogers.” Before I can ask what that means the doors open, and Mrs. Stark starts walking again. “I’ll show you where you will be temporarily working, and then we’ll start on your forms.” I look around as she shows me a nice-looking office, and I can’t believe this is really where I’ll be.

There’s a view of the park, everyone walking and enjoying the day, and I know they can’t see me.

“Mr. Rogers picked this office specifically for you,” Mrs. Stark smiles. “His office is located behind you, though he won’t be joining us until his meeting is finished.”

I nod slowly, lost in thought. I’m admittedly a bit nervous to meet Mr. Rogers, knowing his reputation and his power. I’ve never been very good at keeping my opinions to myself, and I know it could put my future in serious trouble. I quickly get to work on all of the forms, and I excuse myself to the restroom. I can’t stop my mind from running a thousand miles an hour, like a train that can’t stop-

“Ow!” I smack right into someone. “Watch where you’re going!” I look up and freeze.

Steven Rogers smirks down at me, gripping my arms to keep me from falling. I expect anger and rage at being disrespected, or to be thrown out and never be able to work in New York, but all I see is amusement. He studies me, and I know instantly that this man will be trouble. “Nice to meet you, (Y/N) (Y/L/N). I look forward to working with you… Closely.”


	2. The Intern

The rest of the day went by in a blur. I didn’t see Mr. Rogers again, him being swept into more meetings and Mrs. Stark telling me that he won’t be back until sometime next week. I just went back to what I was doing, filling out paperwork and getting adjusted to where everything is.

The next day I had an entire list of projects.

It wasn’t too hard to keep up with everything. The worst things on there were more tedious than everything else, like he just decided he didn’t feel like doing something so he sent it to me. I kept getting emails asking about how the projects were going, and eventually I just left them on read and didn’t answer. I do best without being bothered all the time, so not having to worry about him barging in to yell at me made it so much easier to just ignore his constant messages. Mrs. Stark would occasionally check on me, more offering to bring me coffee or tea, but I reassured her I was fine. I knew what I was doing, and I knew I had everything under control.

“Well well well, what do we have here?”

I blink up from the computer, seeing Mr. Rogers leaning in the doorway with his hands in his pockets. “I thought you weren’t coming back for a few more days?”

“I decided to come back early,” He pushes off of the frame and slowly stalks closer. “You ignored my emails.”

I shrug and focus back on my work. “I work better when I’m not being micromanaged.”

He chuckles, now sitting on my desk. “Micromanaged, huh?”

I don’t look his way. “Please don’t sit on my desk.”

To my surprise, Mr. Rogers actually moves. “If you do better without micromanagement, I’ll make sure not to contact you as much. I’ve had issues with incompetent interns, and you don’t have any of those attributes.”

“What, am I a science experiment?” I sass without thinking. I instantly freeze and bring my hand to my mouth. “I- I am so sorry, I-”

He laughs, a hand falling to his chest as his head falls back. I stare in surprise, not expecting that reaction, and he smirks as he runs his hand along his scruffy jaw. “You’re something else, Ms. (Y/N).”

I swallow. “(Y/N).”

Mr. Rogers smirks. “Steve.” He rises from the desk. “I have an assignment for you, (Y/N).”

I glance at my list to do. “I can do my best.”

He hums. “Oh, I don’t think it will be an issue. You’re accompanying me to the gala.”

My hands slip from the keyboard. “Gala?”

He straightens his cuffs, not even looking at me. “Stark is having a big gala tomorrow night. I need a guest, and that’s you.”

I frown. “I’m not your escort, Rogers.”

“No, I’m not paying you for a good time. I’m telling you, as your boss, to go with me so that you can both learn how to handle those situations and to keep greedy women away.” He eyes me slowly, and I shift. “Though I’ll admit, it’s a bonus to see you in a beautiful dress.”

I can’t help but flush a bit. “I’m afraid I have nothing to wear to join you, Mr. Rogers.”

He chuckles darkly. “Oh, let me worry about that.” Before I can reply he turns and walks away, leaving me to sit there in shock, unable to grasp what’s just happened.


	3. The Plus One

When I return home that day, there’s already a package at my door. Though it’s annoying to have him doting on me, I can’t help but appreciate him keeping his word. I get inside and open the box, holding up the long, blood red dress. I blush a bit, seeing the shoes as well, and I know this has to cost a fortune. I sigh and just go inside, making some dinner and turning on the TV, needing some kind of noise as I kick off my shoes, changing into sweats and a tank top.

“What are we gonna do, buddy,” I look to my dog, relaxed on the couch. His tail wags, and I laugh, scratching behind his ears. “Come on, Max,” I watch my mutt jump up excitedly, and I get his food bowl ready before dishing myself a plate of food and relaxing in front of the TV.

There’s a knock seconds before my apartment door opens, and I grin when I see the red curls. “Hey, Nat,”

She drops onto the couch. “So how was meeting Mr. Rogers for the first time?”

I bite my lips. “It ah… Wasn’t actually the first time meeting him…”

Her eyes narrow. “Explain.”

I sigh. “I may have ran into him on my first day… Literally.”

She curses. “And he didn’t fire you?”

I shake my head, not understanding it myself. “I don’t know why.”

She hums, rising and grabbing herself a plate. “That’s not like him at all. His return is all over the news.”

I frown, not having a chance to look at anything lately. “I know he’s making me join him at this stupid gala.”

Her eyes snap towards mine. “He’s up to something,” I sigh and just take another bite, and she presses on. “You know not to be attached. He hasn’t had an intern in _years_ , and he’s never kept one before.”

I sigh. “I know, Nat. I’m being careful, I promise.”

She doesn’t say anything for a moment. “Did he at least give you clothes?”

I smile. “He did. He had it delivered here, but it’s… It’s stunning.”

She hums. “Good. Glad to see he really does have some class.”

I want to remind her that I was forced to go, but I choose to leave that part out for now. “I may need help making sure I look the part.”

She smirks. “Done.”

…

The gala is more than I expected- though I already expected extravagant. Everyone dressed up, men in their best suits, servers everywhere with wine and other alcoholic beverages. A lot of successful, rich business men and women are chatting with their partners, trying to worm their way into bigger and better deals that will improve their companies.

Rogers send a limo for me, not showing up himself and certainly not providing any guidance for how I’m supposed to act. I simply try to hide, but of course I feel the stares of the men.

I’m the only woman in red.

“There you are,” I hand takes mine, and I turn to see Rogers kissing my knuckles.

“Mr. Rogers,” I manage, fighting a blush. It’s too dangerous to give him that kind of power over me.

He smirks. “Steve,” He offers me his arm, guiding me to his table. “I assume no one has given you any problems?”

I hum. “Aside from the creepy friends of yours staring at me, no.” He frowns, and I add, “Thank you for the dress,”

He smiles a bit. “It suits you.” He pulls the chair out for me, and I notice something off in his eyes. “Let me get you a drink.”

“Hey,” I touch his hand. “Is everything ok?”

He nods, not looking convincing enough for me. “Of course. I’m always fine.” He rises and walks away, and I sigh, looking around before I hear music.

“Dance with me, beautiful?”

I blink and turn, seeing Steve’s number one wingman offering me his hand. I swallow, straightening myself. “Can I help you, Mr. Barnes?”

He chuckles quietly. “I can see why Steve likes you so much,” He snags my hand, leading me to the floor. “So you’re his girl, huh?”

I frown. “I’m his intern. Not his girl.”

Barnes raises an eyebrow. “Steve doesn’t bring interns to things like this. Either he must really be invested in you growing- which has never happened- or he’s interested in you.” He smirks. “And I can see why. There’s never been a woman willing to give him shit before.”

I hum. “Then I guess he hasn’t met any decent women. He’s not a god.”

Barnes laughs, and I can’t help but grin with him. “You’re perfect. I hope the punk keeps you around for a while.” He spins me, and I knock into Rogers’ chest, making me gasp as his arms wrap around me to keep me from falling.

“Was Buck bothering you?” He asks, hands on my waist as he dances with me.

I smile. “Definitely not. He’s nice.”

Steve nods. “Good… He can be a pain sometimes.”

“So can you, punk,” Barnes winks at me before slipping away, and Steve sighs.

“Um… Can I ask you a question?” I ask, peeking up at him.

Rogers hums. “Of course.” He holds me a bit closer.

I bite my lips. “Why me?”

Rogers hums. “You’re different.” He spins me, pulling me against his chest. “You see past the title. You give me what I deserve, without being afraid of me.” I swallow, and he tilts my chin up. “I want that.”

My breath catches a bit, surprised by the bit of passion in his eyes. “Steve…”

“Come with me,” He takes my hand, leading me to his limo and getting the door for me. “I didn’t bring you to the gala for work.”

I swallow, hands nervously smoothing the skirt. “I had a feeling…”

He catches my hands, stopping me. “It was a test.”

I frown. “A test?” I try to pull my hands away, but he tightens his grip. “A test for what?”

“If we would work.” He kisses my knuckles. “And we do.”

I swallow. “That’s what you want? To see if we work well together?”

“As partners. Not as a boss and his employee.” He rubs his thumb over my knuckles, and I relax a bit. “You can’t deny the strength of our relationship.”

I bite my lips. “But you don’t date…”

“Only because no one would see past my power. You could care less about my position. It’s refreshing.”

I swallow. “I… I guess I could try.”

Steve smiles, making his blue eyes light up beautifully. “Good,” He leans over, kissing the corner of my mouth. “We should continue this later.”

I lean over, kissing him gently, and he hums as he explores my mouth. “Maybe I don’t want to stop,” I whisper, flushed.

Steve growls, pulling me close. “We’ll go to my place. Then I can truly worship you.”


	4. The Girlfriend

“It never stoops,” I groan, dropping onto the couch.

Natasha shrugs, still scrolling through her phone. “Are you really that surprised?”

In all honesty, I’m not. I know Steve’s reputation. I know how desperate people are to have him. I know in the public’s eyes I’m just an intern who somehow tricked him into dating me.

“Great,” Natasha rolls her eyes, turning the TV off as they get ready to- again- talk about if I’m going to last with him. “I’m getting sick of this, and it isn’t even me. I don’t know how you’ve been doing this for weeks.”

“Steve,” I sigh, knowing he has the entire compound on lockdown. He’s made sure there’s more security, someone to deflect all calls, and even moving my office so that anyone who would have known where it was can’t find me now.

That or he moved me to his office for his own entertainment.

The door opens, and Steve takes off the sunglasses and hat, now with a beard and petting my dog. “Hey, buddy,”

“Is it bad?” I ask worriedly, knowing they’ve been talking about him a lot.

He kisses me gently. “Everything is fine. I have people working on it, and so does Stark.”

I sigh. “That’s what I was afraid of…”

He snags me and lifts me up, sitting in my chair and putting me on his lap. “Hey, it’s going to be fine. Tony and I have everything under control. We won’t let anyone invade your space.”

I sigh. “It’s not that I’m worried about. I’m worried about what this will do to you… To your reputation…”

He tilts my chin up, eyes on mine. “I can make my own decisions. No one can decide how I want to live my life or who I want to be with. And I want you.”

I blush. “How are you always so calm?”

He smirks. “I have to be.” He pecks my lips. “Speaking of… I have something I want to talk to you about.”

I frown. “I don’t like the sound of that…”

He laughs, head falling back. “No, angel, nothing like that.” He brushes hair back from my face. “I want you to be my guest at a wedding.”

I relax. “Oh. Whose wedding?”

“King T’Challa,” He shrugs as if it’s no big deal. As if this isn’t his friend and a favorite trade partner since Wakanda is so wealthy and prominent.

I bite my lips. “Are you sure?” I ask worriedly. “I don’t want to mess something up or ruin your relationship or-” He cups my face in his hands, kissing me deeply, and I moan and hold his wrists. “Ok,” I whisper when he pulls away. “Now you’re just cheating.”

He chuckles. “I promise you will absolutely perfect. I think he’d love to meet you,” He strokes my cheek. “Besides, it gives us a bit of time together… Before we move forward.”

I frown, confused. “Forward? We’ve been dating for two weeks.”

He chuckles. “I meant moving in. Eventually.” I roll my eyes, and he adds, “Remember that people are always watching you now, especially since I’ll probably keep you working for me. It’s hard not to be in the public eye when you’re working with someone really high up. I want you protected.”

“I can take care of myself, Steve.”

“I know you can,” He rubs my back as if that’s supposed to make everything better. “But it doesn’t change me wanting to take care of you.

I sigh. “You’re annoying.”

He smirks. “It’s my job.”

“You two are disgusting,” Natasha deadpans, keeping her eyes on her phone.

“You know what, Romanoff,” He starts, but she smirks and moves into her room, making him sigh. “You have interesting friends, (Y/N),”

I smirk. “She’s yours too, Rogers.”

He squeezes me around the middle. “I meant what I said. I want you to move in with me. When you’re ready.”

I bite my lips. “I would have thought you’d want me to leave you alone?”

Steve chuckles. “Angel, you’re the best thing to happen to me. Of course I’m not letting you go.”

I blush. “You’re sure this can work?”

He kisses my head. “I promise,” He plays with my ring finger, and I can’t help but smile as I wonder what’s coming next. If he can keep me safe… Or if we’re really doomed.


	5. The Bride

The drums beat loudly, and the spray from the waterfall mists my face as the tribes start chanting and dancing. Even the Dora Milaje stomp their spears, dancing in their own way as T’Challa and his new bride turn to their new kingdom.

“It’s beautiful,” I whisper, watching everything. “No wonder they don’t get involved too much. I wouldn’t want to leave either.”

Steve chuckles, squeezing my hand. “It is… Maybe we’ll stay longer next time.”

I smile, watching the new couple gaze into each other’s eyes.

_“Come on!” I laugh, squirming as Steve keeps me pinned. “We have work!”_

_“I’m the boss, we can have a day off if we want to,” He kisses my neck, making me moan. “Besides, you’re so beautiful like this…”_

_I blush, nosing him. “Steve…”_

We follow the couple to the palace, an archway of roses leading to the gates. Though it isn’t a Wakandan tradition, Okoye said Stark could put it in there, and she practically glows walking under them. 

_“I think we need another dog,”_

_I look up from my book, a bit surprised. “Really?”_

_He smiles, rubbing my ankles. “Yeah, I do. I know he makes you happy, and I hate leaving him alone all the time.”_

_I hum. “I didn’t think you cared,”_

_“Oh, shush,” He tickles me briefly, making me jerk back. “I’m serious. I want to get another one.”_

_I smile. “I’d love that.”_

“Soon it will be our turn,” He kisses my ring finger, the subtle jewel on my hand.

I smile. “And I know you’ll make it perfect.”

Steve kisses me gently. “Only the best, angel.”


	6. The Test

I moan as I I stir, burying my face in Steve’s pillow and breathing in the faint scent of him. He’s been away for two weeks, due to be home tomorrow, but I’ve been feeling so sick that I’ve barely gotten out of bed. During all of our calls I’ve worked to sound perfectly normal, and so far he seems to be buying it. Of course, any work that I need to do I’ve done from the bed, only really leaving to get some crackers or to throw up. 

Suddenly the door opens and I freeze as Steve makes his way in, still in his nice suit and a pharmacy bag in hand.

“S-Steve?”

“You should have told me you were sick.” He doesn’t look at me, taking off his jacket before digging through the bag.

I wince, sitting up. “It’s not a big deal…”

“(Y/N),” He warns, leveling me with a glare. 

I swallow any retort I have. “I didn’t want to worry you…”

He softens a fraction. “I was more worried that you weren’t answering the phone in your office. Then I found out you were sick and had been working from home…” He sighs. “I worry about you when I’m not there.”

I blush. “I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to.”

He sits beside me, kissing my forehead. “Don’t be sorry, angel.” He hands it to me. “I asked the pharmacy what to get, and they told me to try this…”

I frown but take it, heading into the bathroom to grab my water and seeing a pregnancy test- a few of them. My breath catches, but I steel myself and shut the door.

…

I slowly open the door, biting my lips and keeping my head down.

Steve rises from his seat on the bed, arms resting on mine. “(Y/N)? What did it say?”

I release a shaky breath. “It- It was positive…” I bite my lips. “I- I know we never talked about it, but... I want to keep it.”

Steve chuckles softly. “Angel, I’m thrilled,” He beams, holding me close. “It’s OUR baby, with the woman I love. I couldn’t ask for more.” He holds me close, rubbing my back. As for you, you need to get back in bed.”

I pout. “But-”

“No.” He sits me down. “It’s my job to take care of you- both of you.” He rests a hand where our child is growing. “And that’s exactly what I’m going to do.”


End file.
